


Kyle And The Bucket

by haha_looms



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haha_looms/pseuds/haha_looms
Summary: based on a dumb rp my friend and I did
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Kyle (She-Ra), Catra/Bucket, Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Kyle/Bucket, Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), kyle/table
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Kyle And The Bucket

“>:),” said Catra. She was evil.

“Catra, please,” pleaded Kyle. “Give me my bucket back! He is my BFF! Boyfriend Forever!”

“Never,” sneered Catra, holding the bucket above her head. “He’s my boyfriend now, Kyle!”

“Aren’t you a lesbian?”

“Shut up, Kyle! You’re a lesbian.” She grinned like she had said something clever.

“Wh-”

Catra poured the contents of the bucket on his head. 

“Eat soup, Kyle!” She hissed.

Kyle stumbled back. “Catra! That was mean!”

“I’m evil. That’s kinda my whole thing. Deal. Schtick. Shebang.”

“???”

“Never mind,” she snapped, waving her hand. “Why are you dating a bucket, anyway? Is it ‘cause no one else wants to date you? Somebody’s desperate.”

“For the record,” Kyle spluttered, “I am also dating the table. And Lonnie and Rogelio. And Bow. And-”

“You’re cheating on the bucket?”

“No! We have an open relationship.”

“Oh.” Catra nodded. “Well, I’m not giving you your bucket back. Ever!”

“ _ NOOOO _ !!!” Kyle cried. “But I love him! I’m telling!”

“Telling who?”

“Whom,” muttered Kyle.

“What was that, Kyle?” growled Catra.

“I said, um.” A bead of sweat rolled down his face. “Your girlfriend!”

“Which one?”

“The big, tall, blonde one.”

“Scorpia?”

“With the sword.”

“Scorpia doesn’t have a sword, idiot!” Catra snarled.

“No, Adora.”

“Oh. I knew that.” She flicked her ears, trying to get some of the water off.

(Please note that throughout this entire confrontation, both Catra and Kyle have been playing an odd game of tug-of-war with the bucket and splashing water at each other at random intervals.)

“Wait. Hold on, I have to go to the bathroom. Can we pause for a second?”

“We’re cartoon characters, Kyle. We don’t have to use the bathroom.”

“Fuck you, Catra!”


End file.
